The Glory in Running
by Psychic Karate
Summary: The Runaway Guys. Yes, those famous LP-ers. When a glitch brings them to the Smash world, how do you think they would react? Especially if our favorite LP-ers find out they're the only ones standing between the Smashers and certain death.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Nintendo, but I own the Runaway Guys. Just kidding, I don't own both of them.

There _is_ going to be a lot of useless chatter between the three. That was a warning.

0000

"TIM! Tim! Tim, go through that door. TIM!" A couple of guys were clacking controllers happily while snacking on chips. A teen with longish blond hair and glasses was yelling, horrified at Tim's failed attempts to get through the gold door signaling the end of the stage.

"Okay, okay, got it." A noticably older guy finally opened the door and his character, Squirtle, waddled through. Tim was playing on the Wii with a brown-haired guy who was laughing loudly and hysterically. Chips crunched.

"HOLEH JESUS. Major pwnage! Squirtle had 320% damage and Lucas had 294%. And we were on our last lives!"

"Good thing that stage ended when it did, or we would have another continue."

There was a pause.

"Okay, so now I'm Player Two, and Player One is Emile." Tim handed over one of the Gamecube controllers and settled back to watch Emile and Jon play the next stage. They were the Runaway Guys, a group of three famous LP-ers: Chuggaaconroy (Emile), Protonjon (Jon), and NintendoCapriSun (Tim). Right that moment they were in the middle of doing a walkthrough of Super Smash Brothers: Brawl's Adventure Mode, the Subspace Emissary.

"I remember thinking that this stage was really long when I played this." Emile remarked. A few minutes lator they reached the end of the stage. "Of course, as soon as I say that, the stage ends." **STAGE CLEAR** blasted from the screen in bold, capitalized letters. They pored over the stickers and trophies for a minute before ending the video with a few words.

Jon laughed, and said, " I think that's enough for today. I guess you'll have to find out what happens next IN the next part! Will Cap. Tain. Fal. Con. manage to come in the story? We don't know."

"We don't know. So... see ya!" Emile said. Tim laughed, and they cut the video.

"OKAY! So now we have a rematch with 3 stock, same stage, same characters. 'Cuz I want to prove I can beat Emile!" There was a groan. They had played a few brawls yesterday, and Emile had won all of them. Now the only thing that Jon had in mind was winning today's brawls.

"Fine..." They exited the SSE map and entered the Brawl character selection screen. Emile chose Lucas, as always, Tim chose Diddy Kong, and Jon chose Ike. The stage they had played in yesterday (and Emile had won in) was Onett. They started the brawl.

Right in the beginning a Gooey Bomb spawned on top of Ike, but quickly got passed to Diddy. It started glowing red and pulsing rhythmically, and exploded, giving Tim more than 15% damage.

"AND it looks like I got the first hit," muttered Tim. Emile was concentrating on Ike and and Lucas blasted PSI from his feet from the air, giving Ike 10% damage. He was still untouched, but not for long. A black van came and hit both Ike and Lucas, sending them against the side of the house.

"OHHHH! That was just the Runaway Five's van!" Chugga yelled.

"What? Really?" Tim asked.

"Yeah! It says the, um, the Japanese name for, you know, the Runaway Five on the side of it." Jon burst out laughing when Lucas was hit with an Aether.

"Seriously? You didn't even shield!"

"Well, I'M SORRY! I was distracted!" Chugga replied angrily.

"Well then." Tim said. There was silence amid the sounds of Ike grunting masculinely and Diddy's monkey noises. A few moments passed.

"SMASH BALL!" yelled Chugga. "I'm going to unleash the power of Mother with PK STARSTORM!"

"AUGH! Ike! Get the ball! I NEED to do Great Aether!" Jon said.

"And I need to have Diddy shoot peanuts." Tim said. Chugga was confused for a moment.

"Wait, but doesn't he already shoot peanuts? Like, with the B button?"

Jon shook his head. "He means in his Final Smash."

Chugga nodded wisely. "Aaah. Wait, what was it again? Oh yeah, he shoots the peanuts while flying around."

"Is it possible to eat the peanuts he shoots from his regular B move?" Jon asked.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, you can." He answered. Tim groaned when Diddy Kong was Star KO'ed. Ike and Lucas were quickly reaching 100% damage, when the ball shattered. Ike began to glow rainbow colors.

"YEEEES!" Jon yelled. "HAHAHAHAHA! Come back here, small child!"

"Aaaahh!" Chugga was now doing his best to get away from Ike, but eventually he caught up, and activated the deadly move.

"GREAT... AETHER!" Jon yelled in unison with Ike. The sworsdman brought Lucas down to the ground and sent him flying off in a burst of flames. A red flare signaled Lucas' first KO.

Lucas stepped off the blue platform and continued the battle. The first one with all three stock gone was Tim. Now it was just Ike and Lucas, with Ike having full stock but more than 100% damage, and Lucas having 9% damage but only 2 lives. Chugga finally KO'ed Ike once with Lucas' side smash, and they were even. Jon narrowed his eyes as Ike stepped down from the glowing blue platform.

Lucas struck out with his stick, Ike rolled and grabbed him. The blond boy managed to get loose and blast him once with PK Fire. The damage of both characters gradually accumulated until both were at over 100% damage. Ike took out Lucas first, but when Lucas returned he quickly KO'ed Ike. Now both were down to 1 stock each, and it didn't look like anyone had gotten the upper hand. When both were at a KO-ing point, the brawl got more intense. Neither said a word.

Suddenly a car whizzed by, hitting both players and sending them to the side.

"OH NO NO noooooo!" Emile gasped as Lucas was KO'ed. Identical red flares burst out from the side.

"Wait..." Jon said. "Did we just die at the EXACT SAME TIME!?" Emile's eyes were wide.

"Did that just really happen?" Tim asked.

"Did we just glitch the game?" Emile said, horrified and excited in equal measure. They watched the screen. It flickered and went black for a second, flashing purple. Inaudible voices, all different, were heard. They seemed to be saying the exact same thing. It lasted only for a second. Then the screen flickered again, and showed the results of the brawl as NO CONTEST.

"That was... weird..." Jon said quietly.

"Yeah..." Tim said.

"I've never seen that happen before." Emile stared at the NO CONTEST screen. "We just..."

"Proved that we're smarter than the Wii by glitching it!" Jon finished.

Emile laughed hesitantly. "That wasn't what I was going for, but yeah, we did." He suddenly was struck with a very hot feeling and felt a little sick. _It's just a game_, he told himself. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something much more important had happened, but he didn't recognize it somehow.

"Uh, I'm going outside to get some fresh air, okay?" he said.

Jon glanced at him. "Alright... are you okay? I'm sorry we glitched your Wii."

Emile took a breath. "Yeah... I'm fine. Don't worry, I'll be back." He opened the door and went outside, staring at the blue-black sky. Night stars glittered and blinked. He followed one that was moving slightly with his eyes. It seemed to be getting closer. And closer. And closer. _Wait... what? Stars don't...  
_

He backed away as the blue-ish comet thudded into the earth right in front of the house, sending up sprays of dirt and pebbles. It continued glowing. Emile's eyes widened, and he slowly went back inside.

"Jon? I think I'm hallucinating..."

Jon looked up. He sighed. "We all knew it would happen eventually." He went outside. Then he came back in with absolutely no expression on his face.

"Tim?" he asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Can you go outside?"

There was a pause. "Okay." He headed out. When he returned, he nodded. "You guys are fine. I'm seein' it too."

Emile slowly looked at Jon. "You know what this means?" he said quietly.

Jon nodded. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG!" he screamed with Chugga.

Tim just looked at them.


	2. Chapter 2

The story cover is entirely the Runaway Guys'. It's their awesome logo, not mine.

By the way, thanks to KoalaNoob and Skip Sandwich for giving me ideas and inspiration.

And thanks for all the reviews. :)

00000

Jet lag. It comes from flying to Canada and out of the United States. And it is also really annoying. No one wants to get up hours earlier than usual, or hours later than normal. But nevertheless...

Tim got up. He couldn't forget the strange events that had taken place yesterday. It had been probably the strangest day of his life, not counting that one time when...

But that was something entirely different.

He quickly made breakfast for himself, knowing that no one else was awake. Emile had come with him to Canada, but had slept on the plane more, so wasn't as affected by the jet lag. The light was still dim outside and peacefully quiet. He sighed. Peace... and quiet... it was hard to come by those when you were in the same house as the other two Runaway Guys.

Finishing breakfast, he stood up. A slightly loud scraping sound splintered the short silence outside. _What was that? _Tim frowned and looked outside. The first thing he noticed: puffy marshmallows were digging up the fallen star and carrying the pieces away. The second thing he noticed: Jon's house wasn't in the Canadian neighborhood Tim had traveled to before.

"WHAT THE-" he yelped, then covered his mouth. The overcrowded streets, the lingering smell of oil, the homes, it was all gone. In place of that was a colorful array of very diverse houses. The only unchanged thing was the house he was in currently.

"EMILE! JON! WAKE UP!" he gasped. There were answering sleepy groans from upstairs. Tim ran up and shook their shoulders.

"Wha... go away. It's five in the morning..." Emile sleepily said.

"This is important. You have to see this!" Tim said urgently.

"Okay... fiiiine..."

A few minutes lator, a tired Emile and Jon joined him downstairs. Tim pulled open the curtains. The unexpected sight, he knew, would be enough to blast the two awake. He was right.

"AAAAUUUUUUGH! WHAT. HAPPENED. TO. CANADA." Jon's eye was twitching. "Everything's different. We're in a different place than yesterday. AND WHAT ARE THOSE!"

Emile squinted. "AAAAAND apparently in this place Waddle Dees exist, even though they're supposed to STAY IN THE KIRBY GAME!"

"Waddle Dees, huh?" Tim said. "Should we go and check them out?"

After freaking out for a couple more minutes, Jon and Emile calmed themselves.

"All right. Let's go."

Outside, it seemed the Waddle Dees cleaning up the mess left by the star that had fallen yesterday had heard every word of their unnecessarily loud conversation. With quick glances to the three, they hurriedly finished and scurried away.

"They left." Emile said, pointing out the obvious. They stayed and stared at the massive changes that had been made to the place they had been in just yesterday, until someone interrupted them.

"Mamma mia!" A plumber wearing a red cap said in a cheesy Italian accent. "You must be the new Smashers!"

"WHAT THE-" Tim yelped for the second time that day.

"MARIO?" Jon said. "What is happening to the world? I mean, first the glitch, then the star, then the Waddle Dees, then the weird houses, and FINALLY we see Mario standing in front of us."

Emile looked at the living, breathing plumber. "What did you say about Smashers?" he asked.

Mario smiled. "You-a must be the new Smashers! Didn't you-a move here?"

Emile looked at Jon and Tim. "Not really."

Mario frowned. "Well, since-a you are here, you can't be anything-a BUT new Smashers! Welcome to Onett."

"Onett...? What?" Jon asked.

Emile' eyes grew huge. "You mean the Onett that Ness grew up in? _That_ Onett?"

Mario nodded. "Yes, that-a Onett. Master Hand chose-a this town to be-a the place the Smashers-a will stay because of it's-a peacefulness and tranquility. We-a don't want-a any trouble."

Chugga gasped loudly. "Wait, so that means..."

"THE OTHER SMASHERS ARE HERE!" Jon quickly finished his thought. "And... they're real...?"

"Real as rain." Mario replied. "Let's-a go! I still need to show you around." He began walking down the sidewalk. The Runaway Guys followed a bit uncertainly, curious to meet the characters they had only seen.

"There's Kirby's house," the plumber said, gesturing at a gold star-shaped house. "That's-a Jigglypuff's." He pointed to a pink marshmallow-y dome, complete with ribbons and flowers. Marth lived in a giant castle, Toon Link lived in a farm, Mr. Game & Watch seemed to live in a 2-D black house that had no shadow. Mario showed them the giant arena for public brawls, the Arwing parking spaces that seemed to always be empty, and the large garden that Peach tended. Finally, they headed back.

"Hey." A high-ish voice with a slight Japanese accent greeted the trio. "Are you the new Smashers? Welcome to Onett!"

Emile's mouth dropped open. "NESS! OH MEH GERD I LOOOOVE EARTHBOUND I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I WOULD ACTUALLY GET TO MEET THE HERO AND AND AND..."

Ness looked slightly taken aback. "You mean you've heard of me before?" he asked.

"YES!" he squealed.

"Um.. okay... I'm glad... I guess..."

A blond boy quickly joined Ness. "Hi, I'm Lucas." he said in a small voice. He looked down at his shoes shyly.

"LUCAS! OH MEH GERD I LOOOVE MOTHER 3 I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I WOULD ACTUALLY GET TO MEET THE HERO AND AND AND..."

Lucas looked a little scared. So did Ness. Before they had a chance to say anything, a man wearing an extravagantly colored suit elbowed his way in front.

"So. Hey, new guys! I'm Captain Falcon. I'm from the game F-Zero. I like to Falcon PUNCH!" he said proudly.

Jon was happy, to say the least. "Cap. Tain. Fal. Con. is here! In the flesh! And... not dating a horse."

"Shut up, Jon." Emile said, while laughing gleefully. It looked like the Runaway Guys' dreams were about to come true, until someone walked by. When Emile saw him, he groaned loudly.

A small astronaut with a little red creature beside him blinked and waved. Chugga was not affected by the cuteness.

"NOOOOooooooo Olimar has Steeeve!" Emile said. It didn't make sense to anyone except Jon and Tim. He continued moaning. "WHY? Steve follows me everywhere! It was funny for one video! ONE!"

Jon laughed, momentarily forgetting about Captain Falcon.

Olimar suddenly looked confused, then shocked. He swept out a small triangular device and held it up to his lips.

"How do you know my favorite pikmin's name?" he asked.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Wait, WHAT?"

Olimar repeated "How do you know my favorite pikmin's name?"

Emile put his face in his hands. "You mean THAT PIKMIN IS ACTUALLY NAMED STEVE!?"

Olimar nodded. "Yes. I decided to name it after I realized it was my favorite."

Every one of the Runaway Guys (except Chugga) were laughing hysterically. _That... that was too funny to be true...  
_

All the other Smashers were looking at the three uncertainly after seeing them freak out and say things that don't make sense. "Are these guys sane...?" ness whispered to Lucas. He shrugged. No one was sure.

Suddenly a loud voice blaring interrupted Emile's repeated facepalming.

"Would the new Smashers please report to the main office for their first brawls. I repeat, would the new Smashers please report to the main office for their first brawls."

_FIRST BRAWLS?_ The Runaway Guys were all thinking the same thing.

"FIRST BRAWLS?" Jon and Emile yelled. Tim whispered it incredulously.

"WE ACTUALLY HAVE TO FIGHT?"

00000

A/N: Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the first one or have as many tRG references. The next one WILL be longer, with more tRG action.


	3. Chapter 3

*Siiiigh* I don't own the Runaway Guys or Nintendo.

And thanks to all that reviewed so far!

00000

Jon could not believe it. Captain Falcon had broken up with the horse he had been dating. What a relief. Still... he was a little sad.

Ever since the strange glitch a day ago, he had expected something really shocking to happen. And it had! Definitely. Seeing Captain Falcon? Awesome! Being able to see the smasher's houses? Amazing! It was great. And he had his friends with him. That was really nice, too.

And now was the ultimate challenge. Participating in a brawl. Not just on the Wii, but really. A brawl with all your skills put together and used while facing off against other Nintendo celebrities. A real fight, complete with PokeBalls, Assist Trophies, bumpers... the list was long. But not too long for Jon.

He stood with the other Runaway Guys, staring at a disembodied white hand floating in front of them. Master Hand.

"You three are new Smashers. Each of you will face off against three others to test your skills and endurance. The first will be Chuggaaconroy, who will fight against Ness, King Dedede, and Pit."

Emile took a breath. Jon could clearly see his anxiety showing through. This wasn't a video game anymore. It was real.

"Ready, set, BRAWL!" Emile appeared on the stage, the generic flat platform they had constructed entirely for the purpose. He began the brawl with a "Hey guys, it's Chuggaaconroy." Ness teleported on the stage, King Dedede was carried by his Waddle Dees, and Pit appeared in a ray of light.

Emile was clearly freaking out. "Okay, okay. First things first- RUUUN FOR YOUR LIIIIFE!" He ran to the side, dodging and ducking punches and swipes all the way. He tried to control his breathing with no success.

"PK Fire!" Ness' voice rang out and a burst of flames erupted in front of Emile, giving him 9% damage. For some reason, he only felt a little uncomfortable heat, and no pain. _Must be the special pain field surrounding each player Master Hand told us about. _

Pit glided over and slashed at him with his swords. Emile yelped and rolled away, right into King Dedede's hammer. He was hit and blown back. He snuck a peek at the damage meters and was not surprised at all to see that he had the most damage. "I'm not even doing anything." he muttered.

Emile's eyes widened when a Smart Bomb spawned right in front of him. Grabbing it in his hand, he waited for the perfect moment, then launched it.

"YES!" he cheered when the bomb hit Pit and King Dedede right in the middle. "NOOO!" he groaned when he was also caught in the bomb's large range. He sighed. Chugga was never great with bombs even when playing brawls on the Wii. Ness, unseen in the current situation, crept up to him from behind and use PK Thunder, hitting himself and turning him into a living missile. Emile was suddenly blasted in the air and a red flare signalled one KO.

"Aw, shiznet..." Emile landed softly on a blue foam mattress, away from the fight. He looked around and quickly stepped up on a blue teleporter pad. Chugga arrived back at the brawl with 0% damage. There was only a minute left in the brawl.

Tim and Jon were waiting with bated breath.

"Come on, Emile!" they cheered. Chugga looked back to them and smiled. He was the only one that had been KO'ed, and there was not a lot of chance that he would win, but at least his friends were cheering for him. That was enough.

Scrambling off the platform, he jumped to the other side of the stage. Emile waited for more items, feeling a little cheap, but doing it anyway. It wasn't like he could just suddenly blast out some karate chops or anything.

He grabbed a bright yellow Party Ball and threw it. Waiting for it to open, he dodged attacks the best that he could but never got offensive himself. Within a moment the Party Ball separated into two connected halves and goods spilled out. Along with a Smash Ball.

"Oh god oh god-" Emile screamed. He did NOT want to be hit with stars, centurions, or Waddle Dees. But it was almost inevitable that he wouldn't get the floating ball. _I can try, though... _

Jumping up in the air, he bounced off King Dedede's large belly. Pit was already there, attacking the Smash Ball with his swords. Emile quickly did the only thing he could think of- slapping. His hand collided against the orb and it shattered. Emile was now a glowing, rainbow-colored Chuggaaconroy.

"YEEEEES! I GOT IT! Now what...?" Emile said. "Uh..."

Suddenly an overpowering feeling came over him. He was fighting actual Nintendo characters, something that could only happen in a dream. But he wasn't dreaming. That was a cause for excitement.

Ness.

Pit.

King Dedede.

Three famous video game characters- standing in front of him. He couldn't take it anymore.

"OMG OMG OOOH I CAN'T BELIEVE IIIIIIIIIT! IT'S... IT'S... MY CHILDHOOD ALIVE AGAIN!" A crazy sounding, high pitched voice echoed. The Smashers stopped flat on their tracks.

"I! CAN'T! BELIEVE! IT! OH MEH GERD!" Emile was freaking out, finally, really. The force of the pure sound blasted the Smashers off the stage and past the barriers. Chugga had just KO'ed all three of the characters with his Final Smash. Tim and Jon cheered.

Right at that moment, the countdown started. The fight was about to end. The other Smashers scrambled off the teleporters, but it was too late.

"GAME!" It was official. The brawl was over, and Emile had won spectacularly.

Master Hand immediately appeared.

"Congratulations. The newcomer won." he said. Chugga smiled proudly.

Master Hand continued. "Second place was Ness. King Dedede and Pit were tied for third." Was it just him, or did Emile think he looked a little... disappointed? He quickly shook off the suspicion that was clouding his pride. A hand couldn't really _feel_, could it?

Tim and Jon congratulated him for the win. Master Hand allowed them a few minutes of celebration before continuing.

"And now for NintendoCapriSun's first brawl." Tim shot nervous glances at his friends when he heard the words.

Samus, Toon Link, and Pikachu approached him. "We're your opponents for this match." Samus said. Tim nodded. Now Emile and Jon were watching Tim fight.

Immediately after he appeared on the stage ("Howdy guys! NintendoCapriSun here.") Chugga could tell he had a different strategy than his, which was waiting for items. NCS's was mainly hiding. And running. And more hiding. Which, now that he thought about it, wasn't that much different than his.

At the end, the results were unsurprising. Samus had gotten first, Toon Link second, Tim third, and Pikachu fourth. A Smash Ball had not been present at that brawl.

Master Hand seemed a bit more... happy? Relieved? Chugga wasn't sure why he was thinking that, but there was something about the expressionless white glove that made him hesitate. But he tried to forget it and focus more on how his friends were doing. Jon's brawl went well. He went all out on the offensive, kicking and punching and karate chopping. The only thing that kept him from winning was Zelda using her Final Smash. Overall, the Runaway Guys did well for their first fights.

The three LP-ers finally, after a long day, returned to Jon's house. In fact, _long_ isn't a _long_ enough word to describe how much had taken place that day. Tim, Jon, and Emile were tired as heck when they finally got to collapse into bed, and fell asleep immediately.

Darkness slowly took over, blanking out the sun. Stars twinkled and winked, crickets sang. Right in the middle of all that, Emile woke. Blearily looking around, he located the digital clock by the foot of his bed. 2:20...

Why am I awake? he asked himself. Why? Everyone else is asleep. I had a surprising, impossible day and yet, I am awake in the middle of the night. Tim and Jon are still sound asleep.

And tomorrow will be another one of those days. Impossible, amazing, alive... because of the glitch? The glitch in their Wii? If that was the cause, then maybe Emile should have paid more attention to the muffled voices. What had they been saying? He wasn't entirely sure. All that he was sure of was that Master Hand had something to to with everything.

But now, all he wanted to do was get some sleep. He could deal with the rest tomorrow.

00000

Hooray! Chapter 3 is the longest one so far.

I have no idea where the ending of the chapter came from, though... probably from finishing a rather emotional book.

The official name (well, not really official) for Emile's Final Smash is Girly Freakout Time. NCS' and Jon's Final Smashes will be revealed later.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Nintendo, or the Runaway Guys. I apologize if this chapter was written later than usual, I was working on something else.

I hope Jon wasn't out of character. I've never watched any of his own LPs. Aaaand, this chapter is rated T for Jon's creative songs!

00000

"WAAAAKE UP!" someone screamed.

'"What." Jon replied tiredly.

"WAAAAKE UP!" someone screamed again. Jon reached up and slapped the air around him with a pillow, still half-asleep. There was a satisfying _thump_ made from the pillow colliding with a... hmm... let's say... a human body.

"Go away." he muttered. There was a shuffling sound that made Jon want to put sound-proof walls around his bed, then silence for a second. _Great. Now I can sleep._

"It's time for your morning braaaaaawwwwwwl, you knooooooooow. So maaaaaaaybeeeeee you should GET UP, Jon!" the voice said again, in a really annoying way. Now Jon felt as if he could commit murder... if he wasn't so tired, that is.

_Wait a minute._ Jon recognized this voice, this tone...

"EMILE. GO AWAY. I NEED SLEEP." he groaned. He cracked open one eye to see Emile standing a few feet away from his bed. It was obvious that he had just woken up, and it didn't look like Chugga had put any effort into combing his messed-up hair at all.

Emile tapped his foot impatiently. "I told you already. You're going to miss your morning brawl if you keep sleeping this late."

There was silence as Jon considered getting up early for his standards and going to the brawl, or getting all of his not-that-much needed sleep. He finally decided on participating in the brawl. After seeing Emile use his Final Smash, he was a little curious to see what his might be. And he also felt like he needed to redeem himself, place first in the brawl, and show Emile who really was the best at brawling.

"Fine, I'm going." He took a few minutes to change clothing, brush his teeth, and comb his hair. Putting on his glasses, he hurriedly gulped down breakfast and headed to the brawl arena.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked Emile on his way out the door. He shrugged.

"I'll either go or watch it somewhere else, and Tim'll probably be watching too."

Jon nodded. "Alright then. See you."

The LP-er began to walk to the giant domed building that towered over the rest of Onett. It was very large, very shiny, and very scary. He didn't really know why it struck him as scary, probably because of the sleek metal that looked a lot like a bomb.

"Bombs?" Jon muttered to himself. He laughed, and continued walking.

Once he reached the arena, he looked around.

"How do I open this door?" he asked out loud, even if no one was there. It didn't seem to have any handle, buttons, or key pad anywhere. So he knocked.

A moment later it slid open. "So that's how you do it!" Jon said. He stepped inside, and almost immediately gasped.

The building was even bigger in the inside than on the outside. One section was all teleportation devices for Smashers to be teleported into stages on other worlds. Blue platforms covered an entire floor. The next floor contained all the items, and the item spawning devices. The weapons, such as Beam Swords and Fire Flowers were stacked neatly. Assist Trophies were labled with the character names and boxed. The place bursted with color.

The top floor was for brawls in the arena. Jon felt like he was on top of the world, because you could literally see all of Onett up there. Some other Smashers getting ready for their morning brawls were there as well, practicing in a separate room. Jon awkwardly hung around in the corner, unsure of what to do.

Master Hand floated into the room. His ominous laugh followed.

"Mwahahahaha!"

Everyone glanced over.

"It's time for the morning brawls." he continued briskly. "First up'll be Toon Link, Pikachu, Zelda, and Wario, in the stage Smashville."

The mentioned Smashers quickly stepped into the elevator, which would take them to the first floor where the teleporting platforms were. They nodded once to each other, the competitive spirit in each of them fresh in their eyes. Immediately screens covering the walls all looked towards Smashville, giving the watchers a birds-eye view.

Jon raised his eyebrows. Watching experienced Smashers fight could help him later. He focused on one of the screens.

"Three, two, one, GO!" Master Hand announced in the loudspeaker loudly. Zelda immediately began the brawl by switching over to Sheik. Pikachu skull-bashed her before the purple sparkles enveloped the princess entirely, and she was knocked away.

Toon Link crept around to the corner, shielding and shooting the occasional arrow. Wario intercepted him and chomped Toon Link a couple times.

"Eww... Wario..." the mini swordsmen mumbled. He wriggled out of his mouth and continued to fight. Zelda had apparently decided that Pikachu was just going to hit her every time she tried to transform, so she stayed the "pretty pretty princess". Jon was somewhat glad, although he didn't mention anything.

Wario drove his motorcycle around until he accidentally fell off. Then Pikachu picked it up easily and dropped it on his head. The Pokemon called down a burst of lightning to his body, and Wario was KO'ed in a fantastic display of motorcycle parts and mingled electric shocks.

"Motorcycle fireworks!" Jon said, and immediately imagined an announcer advertising them. "The biggest fireworks you'll ever see. They come with an added scent of motorcycle gasoline! Only $599.99 per firework!"

He laughed and wished the other Runaway Guys were with him.

Wario reappeared on the stage, not happy with his current score. He started targeting Pikachu, throwing items that spawned at him and missing amost every time.

"Doh I missed!" Jon said every time his item didn't hit anyone. "Doh I missed! Doh I missed!"

00000

Back at Jon's house, Emile and Tim were watching the morning brawls on their TV. They were not sure how they got that channel at all, but watched it anyway.

"Doh I missed!" Emile said every time Wario's items didn't hit anyone. "Doh I missed! Doh I missed!" Tim was laughing and saying "Oh, man..."

Great minds think alike.

00000

After that brawl was over (Pikachu won), Master Hand started calling up other Smashers for the next brawl.

"Captain Falcon, Samus, Peach, and ProtonJon, please report to the stage Brinstar."

Jon's eyes widened. Samus had a definite advantage over everyone else because she was at her universe. And he had to fight Cap. Tain. Fal. Con? That was beyond cruel, but he would accept the challenge.

He descended a few floors with the other Smashers, and stepped on one of the teleportation devices for Brinstar. There was a flash of white, a slight dizzy sensation, and in a second the three Smashers and one LP-er were there.

The lava was bubbling below their feet, bright red and sending up heat waves.

"I seriously hope I don't fall in that." Jon remarked. Samus shrugged.

"It's not that bad. It just feels hot."

Jon shrugged. "Well, without the damage and pain shields, we would be cooking in a big red soup if we fell in that." Samus laughed.

_I can't believe I just had a conversation with Samus! The most awesome, pretty, acrobatic alien bounty hunter in the universe!_

Jon glanced at the lava again, feeling less queasy.

"Three, two, one, GO!" Master Hand announced once again. The timer for two minutes started its countdown.

Jon's first move was to do a complete 360 around on his heels, observing the floating platforms of the stage and the current location of the other Smashers. When he determined that, he started to brawl.

He thought Cap. Tain. Fal. Con. was awesome and all, but NO WAY was he going to let that guy Falcon Punch him. So he jammed his elbow into his face and jumped up to the leftmost platform. Then he used his superb Runaway Guys power to dodge Peach's flying butt and all the turnips she started to throw. It was a good start to first place.

Samus fired her fully-charged blaster at Captain Falcon, sending him off the platforms and into the lava. He sailed up again, bouncing off the lava and out of sight. Peach took advantage of it and jumped up, stabbing Captain Falcon with her parasol and earning herself the first point. Captain Falcon was clearly not happy about being KO'ed already. Jon could clearly hear him mutter, "I need more Falcon Punches!'

True to his word, the captain covered his fist with fire and sent it forward, yelling out "FALCON PUNCH!" He hit nobody.

"Doh I missed!" Jon said for the fourth time that day. Then he quickly dodged another turnip and kicked Captain Falcon.

Samus knocked Peach away and stabbed her arm cannon forward, hitting Captain Falcon and sending him past the boundaries of the stage. The great Falcon was KO'ed once again. Now he was REALLY mad.

Captain Falcon finally started to do some damage when he blasted out a FALCON KICK! It hit both Jon and Peach and gave them 18% damage each. Jon narrowed his eyes behind his glasses.

"Darn... when Cap. Tain. Fal. Con. actually starts doing something, he does a lot."

That remark caused him to get Falcon Punched by Captain Falcon, who did not like being insulted. Even if the remark was partially a compliment. Complisult? Never mind.

"Ow." Jon said indignantly. He elbowed the captain again, and slapped him as hard as he could. Peach then took over with the slapping, putting red hand-shaped marks all over the great Falcon's face.

Over to their right, Samus threw an Item Capsule in the air, hoping for a good item or even a Smash Ball. Her efforts were rewarded with the rainbow-colored, floating ball. NintendoCapriSun would have a lot to say about that.

"Please let me get that!" Jon said. He switched his concentration over from beating up Captain Falcon. The ball floated a little towards him, and he jumped up with his hands outstretched.

Samus hit it hard with her blaster arm, but it wasn't enough to break it. Peach was keeping Captain Falcon occupied with by throwing turnips, so it was unlikely he would get to use his Final Smash. Jon took note of that and started targeting the Smash Ball with a little less urgency. It floated away up towards the reddish sky of Brinstar, making Jon have to jump as high as he could to just catch sight of it.

Finally when it floated lower the LP-er hit it once more, and it shattered. Like Chugga, rainbow light enveloped his body.

Jon took a deep breath, and calmed his mind. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do to activate his Final Smash, so he just stood there and waited.

"Come on, come on, please work already..." he mumbled. Immediately after he thought it, he got the incredible urge to burst into song. Not just any song, one certain song...

"I AM AN ASSHOLE! I AM AN ASSHOLE! I AM AN ASSHOLE! I AM _SUCH _AN ASSHOLE, LOOK AT ME!" he sang. Needless to say, it was very painful. In fact, each syllable dealt small amounts of damage that eventually led up to the big finale. The ending of the song was so tramatic, so painful, that each Smasher was blasted off the stage, damage meters considerably higher.

"Yes!" Jon turned in a circle. "Chugga! Did you see that? Was that NOT more awesome than your Final Smash? 'Cuz I think it is!"

00000

In Jon's house, the two Runaway Guys there were laughing hysterically. Chugga was repeating over and over between laughter, "Nope, mine was more awesome!" And Tim was trying to laugh and groan at the same time. Both of them were amazed that THAT had to be ProtonJon's Final Smash, like how both Tim and Jon were amazed that freaking out was Chugga's.

The two guys were both convinced that Jon would win that brawl.

00000

Jon's current score was +3, Samus and Peach' scores were both 0, and Captain Falcon had an amazing score of -3. It was inevitable.

By the end of the brawl, Jon had gotten KO'ed at the last second, but he had still been in the lead by a point.

When Jon entered the Brawl arena again, he was showered by all sorts of praise. There were Smashers who couldn't believe that was his Final Smash, there were Smashers who seemed to think that he was awesome, and there were Smashers who thought the whole thing was a joke. But Jon didn't really care. He had won first, and that had to count for something.

He trotted back to his house, grinning widely and full of pride for his achievement.

"So." he said when he opened the door. "How'd I do?"

Chugga was still staring at the TV even though the brawl was over. "That was... interesting..."

"Juuust interesting?"

"Your Final Smash..."

"What about my Final Smash?"

"God, I think my ears popped after I heard it." Chugga said.

Jon smiled. "Wasn't it so much awesome than your Final Smash?"

"NOOOO! Mine was top-notch! Your's never even came CLOSE!"

"Oh yeah? Well, mine dealt more damage."

"Mine had more knockback."

"My Final Smash KO'ed all three Smashers!"

"Mine did too!"

They went back and forth for a while until finally Tim interrupted. "Both of your Final Smashes are awesome."

Chugga and Jon went silent. The silence stretched until Jon finally got up to go microwave some pizza. Then Chugga glanced over out the window.

"You know, I could've sworn I just saw Master Hand outside of the house."

Tim shuddered. "You sure?"

"Yeah." he said. "You know, when Jon gets back, I really have to tell you guys about what I think about Master Hand. I... don't think you can trust him. And I'm being serious. I don't think you can trust that glove."

Tim shrugged. Then Jon walked back with a couple of plates of pizza in his hands.

Chugga glanced over at the window again, and went over to close the blinds.

"Alright. You know my first brawl? And how I won it?" he said.

Jon and Tim both nodded. Jon had a suspicious look on his face. "Are you bragging...?"

Chugga shook his head. "No, this is about something entirely different."

"Then what is this about?"

"I don't think you can trust Master Hand."

00000

Yay! Now you guys have finally found out what Jon's Final Smash is! The Asshole Song! Now we know what Chugga's is (Girly Freakout Time) and Jon's. Tiiiiim...?

Hmm... what do you think Master Hand is up to? Did you think that Jon was in character? What did you think of the longer chapter? Please review so I can improve.


	5. Chapter 5

Ooooooookaaaaay, I'm back. (Wait, that's NCS's line!) I don't own the Runaway Guys or any of their associated quotes, LPs, or jokes. I also do not own Nintendo.

I'm so sorry this took so long. It was mainly me. I procrastinate a lot, but I'll try to update faster. Liike... maybe I can fit in a chapter a week, or more. I hope so...

00000

"Master Hand. Hmm..." Jon mused as he was eating a pie. "That's interesting."

Emile had just finished explaining everything he thought about Master Hand, all of his suspicions, and the small amount of proof he did have. Jon had leaned back and listened to the whole thing without interrupting once, which was very strange for Jon. Now they were discussing plans for what the Runaway Guys could do to find out the problem.

"Maybe we should hold him at gunpoint and ask for the answer," Jon said sarcastically.

"He's got a gun and refuses to take his medication!" Emile said randomly. There was the audible sound of crickets chirping. Then Tim looked up.

"Interrogating him sounds like a good idea," he said.

Emile thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess so. But with no guns."

"Yeah.." Tim agreed. "Who should do it?"

The three LP-ers looked at each other.

Emile pointed at Jon. Jon pointed at Emile. Tim stayed out of it. The two guys started arguing.

"You do it! You were the one who got the idea!" Emile argued. Jon wasn't very happy.

"You were the one who thought Master Hand was evil in the first place!" Jon shouted. Finally Tim had to break it up, somehow.

"I'll do it!" Tim finally said. Both Emile and Jon sighed in relief.

Then suddenly there was a long screech as the loudspeaker rumbled and shook. A voice blared out of it, blasting into everyone's ears.

"Will NintendoCapriSun, Chuggaaconroy, Yoshi, and Olimar please report to the arena for their morning brawls. I repeat, will NintendoCapriSun, Chuggaaconroy, Yoshi, and Olimar please report to the arena." There was another crackle as Master Hand settled the mic back into place.

Emile and Tim looked at one another.

"Hey, wait! If you two are leaving, then I'll have to be the one who has to interrogate Master Hand!"

"Yup," answered Tim.

"NO WAY! We're doing it after the brawls."

Emile thought for a moment. "Sorry, Jon, but you have to do it by yourself. It'll save time."

Jon grumbled and complained, but he knew that he would have to do it. It was just bad luck that Tim and Chugga had brawls. But then again, luck never goes well for Jon.

Emile and Tim left, heading towards the arena that Jon had visited the day before. He sighed, long and slow, and thought, _Is it because I'm Canadian?_

He left as well, and jogged to catch up with the other guys. "I guess I'll have to go with you guys, since Master Hand'll probably be in the arena too."

"You don't sound too happy about that," Emile remarked.

"That's because I'm NOT." Jon said dryly. Tim chuckled a little at this, and the Runaway Guys settled into a thin silence. Well, they're never quiet, but they didn't talk about anything Emile had talked about in the morning.

A few minutes later, they reached the arena. The shining, steel dome reflected the sunlight back to them, extending its majestic hold into their hearts. Jon stepped ahead and knocked on the door lightly with his knuckles, and it slid open. He headed inside and waited a moment for the others to follow.

"Wow, this place is huge," Chugga said. Jon smiled.

"Yeah, you're lucky you have someone who knows where they're going." He lead them to the elevator on their left, and pressed a couple of buttons. Tim, Emile, and Jon went skyward.

"Right, so this is where you want to be." The LP-er's eyes once again met the highest floor in the arena. The other two left to join the crowd of Smashers awaiting their brawls.

Master Hand was in the corner, busy announcing brawls. Jon edged a little closer to the hand, feeling a little repulsed by it and, at the same time, knowing what he needed to do. As soon as he announced Tim and Chugga's brawl, he walked over and cleared his throat.

"Uh... hey, so you're Master Hand, right?"

Master Hand turned to look at him, his fingers curved like claws. "Yes?"

Jon swallowed, and wished Master Hand just wasn't an effin HAND. "Uh, well, I'm a new Smasher, so I would like to know some things about you... so... I can... um... get smarter?"

He was sure Master Hand would just tell him to go away. He was completely sure, a hundred percent positive, so he was really surprised when Master Hand decided to reply.

"Oh, well, I am Master Hand, as you know already. I am the creator of the Brawling tournaments, and also the announcer of every brawl we have."

Jon forced a smile and nodded. "That's... er, great. I was just wondering, you know, if you had any plans for the future...?"

"What kind of plans do you mean?" the hand replied.

"Well, you know, anything evil or potentially dangerous?"

Master Hand looked like he would've frowned if he had a face or facial features, and Jon immediately felt nervous. _Why did I say that why did I say that why did I say that..._

"Come with me." he said sharply, and rose out of the chair that looked to be especially designed for hands to sit on. He floated over to a different door, one Jon had never been through. He pressed all five of his fingers, one by one, on the glowing blue pad fixed around the place the doorknob should've been. For a second noting happened. Then suddenly the pad glowed green and there was a small click as the door unlocked.

Master Hand expertly slid the door over to the side and beckoned Jon to come with him. He came in, hesitantly.

The hand sat down in another chair that looked custom-made, and drummed the tips of his fingers on the surface of the desk.

"What do you know of my plans?" he asked sharply.

"Nothing. One of my friends was suspicious, that's all. So he sent me to see if I could find anything out."

Master Hand curled his fingers into a fist. "Was it Emiliano Rodolfo Rosales-Birou, by any chance?"

Jon would've smiled at the mention of Chugga's insane name if he wasn't so nervous. "Uh, yeah. It was him. H-how'd you know?"

He paused for a second. "I guessed. But my guesses are usually correct. You are very new, aren't you?"

"New to what?" Jon asked, momentarily forgetting he was a Smasher.

"New to the Smashing community. I would tell you what I am planning if I was sure you were loyal and not a spy sent by that idiot Crazy Hand."

"I'm not a spy from Crazy Hand!" Jon said immediately. Master Hand nodded with his index finger.

"Yes, I believe you are not. But you must prove it to me."

"How?" Jon demanded, beginning to hate what Chugga had told him to do.

"Tell me the secret code of my stronghold. If you are a true Smasher, you will know. If you are not, well, you are not going to leave the arena alive."

00000

This was it. Tim's first brawl. Well, his first real brawl.

He hoped he would discover what his Final Smash was this time around, like what had happened with Jon. As he rode down the elevator with Chugga, Yoshi, and Wolf, he was thinking about what it might be. Tim hoped it was as awesome as Chugga's or Jon's.

He was also excited for the fight. Participating might mean getting to know one of his favorite Nintendo characters, Yoshi. Yoshi! The awesome, green, SO HAPPY dinosaur was going to fight against him! Life had never been this exciting. Life had never been this abnormal, or interesting, or dreamlike, or amazing. Because that had to be the word for it. Amazing.

The elevator made a ding when they reached the desired floor, the one covered in glowing blue teleporters. The brawl was supposed to be in the stage "Halberd", so they were going to teleport onto Meta Knight's ship. Tim had played a couple of brawls in that stage before, but he wasn't sure what it would feel like to actually be fighting there.

The two LP-ers and the two Smashers stepped off of the elevator, and into the Teleport Room. Both Chugga and Tim gasped at the abundant teleporters, all crammed together in the space. There were narrow walkways in between them, and each led to a specific place.

"So since we have to be in Halberd, I guess we go this way..." said Emile, pointing down a path with a sign that said "DREAMLAND" in big, bold letters.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi agreed, and Wolf began to walk down the path like he had done it a million times. Which he probably had.

The two guys followed them into the sea of flashing blue. Teleporters surrounded them, clustering into tight labled sections, and the humming sound they produced would've made bees jealous. They reached the Dreamland section in a few moments, but Tim couldn't help but think there were teleporters than each stage needed.

The Dreamland teleporters were separated into two groups: "HALBERD" and "GREEN GREENS". Wolf and Yoshi stepped carefully on top of two of the Halberd ones, and the LP-ers did the same. The floating blue platforms started to fly away, going slowly at first, but gradually building up massive speed that rivalled even Sonic. They arrived at Meta Knight's ship in a moment.

Master Hand took his time to announce the brawl, so there was one awkward second of complete silence, broken only by the whirrs and creaks of the Halberd. Then his voice came on, impeccable as ever.

"Three, two one, GO!"

Tim and Emile said their standard greetings ("Howdy guys, NintendoCapriSun here." "Hey guys, it's Chuggaaconroy!") and the brawl began.

00000

"Umm... I didn't know you had a secret code." Jon said.

Master Hand glanced up, annoyed. Even though he was just a white hand, he seemed to _emit _emotion, like radio waves. For some reason, you could automatically tell what the hand was feeling, like you can tell by looking at someone's expression. It was strange, and Jon didn't know how it worked.

"Yes. We have had one for a long while now." he replied.

The LP-er straightened his glasses, feeling the first surges of panic arrive. If he couldn't think of something, he was going to die, and die very painfully as well.

So he had no choice but to wrack his brains out, and flat-out panic more than he had ever did in his short life.

00000

The fight started with a random item spawn, a faint blue Assist Trophy. Emile lunged towards it, but Yoshi had arrived on the stage a little closer. The green dinosaur grabbed it and lifted it up.

A little green-clothed elf-looking guy stepped off of the golden trophy stand, and raised his arms. There was a small pause, and a bunch of banana peels flew out and fell all over the stage.

"Well dang." Tim said as he eyed the banana peels strewn in every direction. "This is going to be a lot harder, isn't it?"

Wolf barely took a step towards him and tripped, the banana peel squelching under his heel and sending him sprawling. Tim couldn't help but laugh and laugh when he saw the look on the wolf's face. It was priceless.

He carefully stepped over a clump of banana peels, and picked his way over to the levitating platform in the Halberd stage. Grabbing the edge, he heaved himself up and looked down, surveying the action.

Below, the Smashers were slipping over banana peels everywhere. Yoshi landed on his chin with a big thump. Emile tripped and fell backwards. Wolf faceplanted into the hard metal of Meta Knight's ship. Tim would have laughed more if he hadn't seen the slightly murderous look in Wolf's eyes. The Star Wolf team commander was enraged, and racing to get to Tim and make him pay.

Tim was confused for a second, then realization dawned on him. He probably shouldn't have laughed at the man villian of the Star Fox games...

"Time to ruuuun!" he yelled and scrambled away, forgetting about the banana peels. He stepped on one and roller-skated about two inches, leaving a trail of banana peel mush, then fell. Wolf was coming closer.

Tim managed to get up in time and ran as fast as he could, trying to delay his inevitable death. Him and the Star Fox character ran all over the stage, tripping on every single banana peel until the bright yellow nuisances flickered out.

Finally Wolf, fueled by his anger, drove the exhausted Tim into the edge of the stage and attacked his weak point for massive damage. Which, unfortunately, was...

Suddenly Yoshi barreled into the two as an egg, rolling over the stage and hitting everyone. It didn't do much damage but it was a good distraction. Tim slipped away.

Emile was throwing items around, hoping that he would be lucky and an Item Capsule would turn out to be a Smash Ball. His efforts were rewarded with a Smart Bomb that hit nobody, a Beam Sword that got pushed off of the stage, and a Paper Fan. Yeah. A fan. (Not a lamp, guys!) No one had been KO'ed yet, but everyone was nearing 150% damage.

A the end f the brawl came close, the Smash Ball finally came. It floated around and caught all of the Smasher's attentions. Every eye was locked on the ball. Everyone stared, knowing that it was the tiebreaker. Whoever got it would probably automatically win the match. The tension soared.

00000

"Um um um uh er uh erm I think that... no it can't be I mean you wouldn't ever make it that obvious but maaybe it could be it but you hear it all the time and I don't know and I might die if I'm wrong and..." Jon had thought of something that might have been the code. He was sweating like crazy and knew he was rambling but he just wasn't sure if his idea would be right.

He could see that Master Hand was getting impatient, and an impatient Master Hand meant an angry Master Hand and an angry Master Hand meant a dead ProtonJon. So he had to hurry.

Inwardly, he cursed Emile for making him do this. Well, Tim too, but Tim probably didn't know that this would happen. Chugga, on the other seemed to know exactly when there was a great opportunity to make Jon's life miserable. They were very good friends, but also rivals, in a way.

Finally he took a deep breath, braced himself for possible death, and blurted out,

"Audi famam illius

Solus in hostes ruit

Et patriam servavit."

Jon wasn't really sure if he was pronoucning the song right, he was just singing what he always heard whenever he played Brawl.

"Audi famam illius

Cucurrit quaeque

Tetigit destruens."

Jon felt incredibly embarrassed as he sang the opera.

"Audi famam illius.

Audi famam illius."

Master Hand felt surprised. The hand was impressed that the LP-er had remembered the lines to the song, and was also singing it pretty well. He listened closely.

"Spes omnibus mihi quoque.

Terror omnibus mihi quoque.

Ille iuxta me.

Ille iuxta me."

Jon was glad that no one except Master Hand was listening to him sing the song. His face burned as he struggled to pronounce every word right.

"Socii sunt mihi

Qui olim viri fortes

Rivalesque erant.

Saeve certando

Pugnandoque Splendor crescit." As the splendor of the last line entered the air, Jon shut his mouth.

He hoped fervently that he was correct, that this was the secret code, and that he wasn't going to die right after embarrassing himself. A long silence stretched out between the two.

Master Hand finally spoke. "Very... impressive. I see that you are not a spy of Crazy Hand's. Very well. I shall tell you the information you needed."

Jon opened his eyes, surprised.

"What? You mean that I was right?" he asked, his voice rising in pitch and volume.

The hand nodded. "Yes. And you sang it rather nicely as well."

Jon took a moment to congratulate himself, smiling widely and feeling like he had just bested Chuggaaconroy at three brawls straight. "All right. What exactly are you planning?"

00000

Every eye followed the movement of the floating Smash Ball. Every breath was held. Until, as if on cue, everyone lunged at the exact same time.

Well, not exactly. Tim stood, frozen, as the Smashers around him dashed for the ball that would give them the opportunity to use their ultimate power. He looked at Wolf's incredible lithe speed, Yoshi's soaring jumps, Emile's determination, and he knew instinctively that the ball would not be his, and the match would not go to him.

"Oh, well," he muttered. "I guess I should at least try." The LP-er turned, and jumped off of the platform. He started to run across Mets Knight's ship, slowly jogging for the rainbow ball.

None of the other Smashers paid any attention to him. They stayed focused on the sphere, gazes locked and hands outstretched. And in Wolf's case, their mouths watered.

Wolf slashed at it, and Yoshi powerfully lunged. The dinosaur gave a squawk as he overshot and sailed over the Smash Ball.

Emile took the chance and jumped up, slapping the cool glassy surface hard. There was a split second of silence, and then it shattered. Chugga smiled as the aura surrounded his body.

Tim was still jogging, taking all the time he wanted, when he slammed into him by mistake. He looked up.

"Whoa, sorry, didn't mean to bump into you like that." he apologized immediately. There was no response.

"What?" said Tim. The three Smashers were staring at him, with the same expressions as when they looked at the Smash Ball, only mixed in with a tinge of anger and jealousy. He frowned, and looked down at himself.

"WHAT THE-" he yelped. Instead of the rainbow aura surrounding Emile, it was now swirling and condensing around him. He stayed in that position, not comprehending, until realization dawned upon him.

"Oh. Oh, god." he said. "What am I supposed to do?" He extended his arms, and tried to will himself to do some crazy powerful attack that would demolish everybody, like Emile's and Jon's did.

He felt a wonderful feeling inside his heart, a warm coal. It spread outward until it reached the tips of his fingers and toes. Everyone was staring at him. He felt a little uncomfortable. Tim realized that he didn't really want attention. Nor did he like it.

Almost like magic, the Smashers turned away and began to fight amongst themselves, the three kicking and slapping and clawing. Tim stood there, confused. Why wasn't everyone looking at him anymore? It was very sudden.

Then a stray thought entered his head. _I just... felt that I didn't really want any attention. Then they stopped paying attention to me. Does that mean that I just did that?_

Yes, he thought, yes. He tried to think about blasting the others off of the stage, but he just felt like he didn't want to. Not really. Especially not to his friend and fellow LP-er, Chuggaaconroy. It just wasn't in his nature.

_Well, can I make it so they can't hurt me?_ He thought about it, and a cloak of invincibility descended on him. Of course, it wasn't full invincibilty, it just prevented any hit from hurting him for more than 1% damage.

"That works." he said. He stepped right in the middle of the intense fight the other three people were having, and their shots barely hurt. He watched as Chugga aimed a shot at Wolf, and Wolf sailed off the platform, a burst of red fire signalling his KO. Yoshi icked Emile, and it was Emile's turn to get KO'ed.

Not really thinking, Tim hit Yoshi lightly, just relying on his instincts. But even a small hit was enough. Yoshi lost a point.

Tim could feel the strange power that the Smash Ball had given him slowly evaporating and leaking away. It had given him about 15 seconds of invincibility before it wore off, but that was still enough time for Tim to win the match. The timer slowly ticked away, counting down from three, two, one.

The brawl was over. NCS was the winner.

He couldn't help smiling.

00000

Jon looked up at Master Hand. The white glove was about to start to talk when a loud buzz interrupted him.

Master Hand looked at the holographic display of the brawl extending from his desk, and looked surprised.

"Hmm..." he muttered. "You three are proving to be very unexpected."

Jon was about to ask what he meant when the hand picked up a microphone, and said into it, "The winner is... NintendoCapriSun!"

"Wait..." Jon said. "Does that mean that Tim won?"

The hand nodded.

"That's amazing!" said Jon. "Can I just leave for a second... to, you know, congratulate him?"

"Hmm. Very well."

Jon raced out of Master Hand's office and into the brawl arena, where Emile and Tim were waiting. Immediately Emile burst into conversation.

"Did you see that? Tim won!"

He nodded. "I know. Great job, Tim!" Tim smiled.

"Thanks." he said.

The three Runaway Guys looked at each other, basking in Tim's win, and Jon suddenly remembered Master Hand and what he was about to tell him.

"Come one!" he said, running back to Master Hand's office. "Master Hand has a lot to tell us."

00000

A/N: Sooo... that was Tim's Final Smash. I hope it was unexpected. I don't know what it should be called yet... The Nice Guy? The Person Who No One Pays Attention To But Is Actually Really Awesome? I really don't know...

Oh yeah, I have a couple of questions for you guys!

1. Team NCS, Team Chugga, or Team Jon? (I'm Team Tim myself...)

2. Should I bold the Author's notes? Would it be easier to read if I did?

3. Do you like ACFan's work with the avatar heads?

So, read and review, and stuff. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! It means a lot to me.

Oh, and also, this story may turn out to be pretty long. Again, I don't have a lot of it planned out. Well, I guess, see you in Chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Nintendo. And I don't own the Runaway Guys. Did I ever mention that that sounds really weird?**

**Oh, and I should explain Tim's Final Smash. I wanted it to play on the "nice guy" card (because Tim is the nice guy) and also the "quiet and unnoticed" card, because Tim is both of those things. So basically he gets to do whatever he wants for a short period of time (Tim the god) but since he's not built on destroying (Tim is not a Destroyer) he... well, you know what he did. Brief invincibility and the "invisibility cloak".**

**Anyway, Under the Radar was a pretty cool suggestion! Thanks! Maybe I'll call it that now.**

**00000**

They made their way to Master Hand's office. Luckily enough, the door was ajar so they were able to walk in. The hand was in the corner, sitting in a strange chair and mumbling things to itself. It seemed preoccupied, but Jon tapped in on one of the finger joints.

"Ahem," he said. "Weren't you going to tell us something, Master Hand?" The giant floating glove whipped around.

"Yes," he said quickly, "I believe so."

Tim and Emile leaned forward in anticipation. He took a deep breath and started to speak, though it wasn't possible that a hand could talk. Like, where did the sound come from? Jon had always figured he communicated telepathically, because he was not about to imagine a hand with an open mouth.

"So. When you three appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, I am thinking that you just arrived after receiving a strange message from the box you were watching. The name of this box was the Happy Box."

"Uh," Jon interrupted. "You mean the TV?"

"Certainly not," Master Hand said. "I meant the Happy Box. Now let me continue."

"The message was there to convey the following sentence: 'Join Tabuu, and you will not die.' I, of course, did not send the message. One of Tabuu's most trusted associates, Crazy Hand, did that. I was suspicious of you because I thought you might have interpreted it, and tried to join my brother's wretched army."

"That's so... I don't know," said Emile helpfully. "We're good guys."

With a pointed look at Emile, the white mass continued. "One of my spies sent word that Crazy Hand and Tabuu were planning to do something. Something unexpected. However, I had also been planning something. The plan would involve a huge risk, but would successfully wipe out Tabuu and Crazy Hand once and for all. If it worked, that is."

"So... what's the plan?" asked Tim.

"The plan was that I assemble an army of soldiers from different universes. If I had koopas, Pokemon of all types, Waddle Dees and Doos, Struttin' Evil Mushrooms, and even Ranboobs in the same army, there was no doubt I could win in a war. The thing is, bringing them all together in one universe is likely, _but not certain_, to make the universe implode. Since this one was designed to carry many different 'universians', it may hold an army."

"That's... really extreme. And a little... awesome," said Emile. "But are you sure you should have dem evil mushrooms?"

Master Hand ignored the question. "So naturally I was suspicious of you. But now that I know you three are to be trusted, you can help in the army. The more, the better!"

The Runaway Guys looked at him in confusion.

"What if... what if we don't want to fight in an army?"

"We're just three guys who like to play games. And LP them. And do commentaries."

"This is so... sorry, but this is so fucking crazy."

Master Hand remained silent as the LPers desperately tried to weasel their way out of it.

"We just... appeared here!" Emile finally said. "We didn't exactly have a choice, so you can't force us to do anything."

This got the hand's attention. "Wait a moment. You mean... you didn't travel to Onett?"

"Of course not. In the place we come from, Onett is just a made-up place in a game."

Master Hand tapped his thumb against each of his fingers slowly.

"Hmm. I know of the universe you are talking about. But I do not understand how you could have just ended up here. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless... Tabuu made sure to open a portal and bring you three here. Which means that if you go on Tabuu's side, you could prove to be his 'ace in the hole'. Which means... I have a valuable weapon at my disposal."

_Weapon? _Jon gulped. That made it sound like they were objects. Like... an equip. _Runaway Claws. LP Cannon. Jon Blade? NCS Cape? Chugga Flamethrower? _He shook his head, attempting to erase the image of Emile's head on the end of a giant flamethrower. And his head laughing. Not a pretty picture...

"So... if we go on Tabuu's side, he'll win the war and take over all of the universes?" he asked.

Master Hand sighed. "As much as I would hope not, that is indeed the case right now."

They all stared at the ground. None of them said anything, and a long silence stretched out between the three like a never-ending road to disaster. It was broken ony by a few small beeps coming from the surface of Master Hand's desk.

If it was possible for a white glove to turn paler, it happened now. The hand floated over and tapped the polished top. The air shimmered, and bent itself into a large bird's eye view of Onett.

"What in thunderation?" he gasped. "They're coming now? Please tell me that's not happening. Egad! It is happening..."

"What is it?" Jon asked.

Master Hand rubbed his knuckles with his thumb. "Tabuu has already sent the first wave against us. One of my spies just sent me the news. They're attempting to capture you, and we've got nothing prepared."

"W-what?" now it was Jon's turn to gasp. Tim and Emile looked even more shocked.

"I never thought someone would care about me so much to capture me," Tim muttered. "I mean, I'm just a guy."

"Yeah," said Jon. "I still can't really believe this is happening."

"Well, it is," said Master Hand. "And we don't have a lot of time left. You three need to get away somehow."

In the holographic image of Onett, a wave of red and black was starting to appear on the edge. Master Hand tapped a few spots on the holo, and picked up a microphone.

"ATTENTION!" he bellowed. "TABUU HAS STARTED TO STRIKE AGAINST US ONCE AGAIN! GET READY TO DEFEND ONETT!" Master Hand slammed it down and turned to face the Runaway Guys, wh were cringing as their eardrums felt like they were exploding.

"For you three, I will assign a few Smashers to guide you to a safe place." The hand suddenly stopped and thought for a moment. "Hmm. No. I won't have you just sitting there while the rest of us risk our lives. You will go and gather the army I just talked about!"

"The what army?"

"Emile, he just talked about it. You know, the army with 'koopas, Pokemon of all types, Waddle Dees and Doos, Struttin' Evil Mushrooms, and even Ranboobs.'" said Jon crossly.

"Ohhhh... I thought he was talking about another army."

Jon put his head in his hands and sighed, "Why do we even hang out with him again..."

"Ahem," said Master Hand, annoyed. "You will go and gather together the army while we hold off Tabuu's forces for as long as we can. I suggest you start with the closest universe, which happens to be the Mushroom Kingdom universe. Take this." He tossed a blue sphere at them. "It'll allow you to travel through the narrow pathways connecting every universe, and therefore get from one universe from another."

"Wait, what?"

"Look, another Smasher can explain more of it later. Right now I have to attend to a few things." Master Hand picked up the microphone again. The three LP-ers braced themselves as the deafening sound of Master Hand's voice right at point-blank range assaulted their ears.

"NESS, PIT, LUCAS, and... hmm, we can spare another warrior. AND, UH, LINK! GET OVER HERE NOOOOW!"

Just a second later, four very frazzled-looking Smashers scrambled up to Master Hand's office.

"We didn't put whipped cream in Marth's hair!" Pit burst out. Then his eyes got very round and very wide. He covered his mouth. Master Hand smartly chose to ignore this, and pointed at the four Smashers.

"You four will accompany the Runaway Guys on their quest," he said, and proceeded to explain everything that had happened. None of them looked happy to be traveling with three weird guys instead of fighting the Subspace forces along with their friends. The Runaway Guys, however...

"AW YEAH!" Emile cried. "We get to travel with them!"

"Hooray," Jon muttered. "We get to travel with this weirdo." He pointed at a certain brown-haired maniac, who started laughing hysterically.

Master Hand gestured at them to come forward, and they did. He pressed the blue spherical device into each of the Runaway Guys' hands and each of the four Smasher's hands. His nonexistent yet piercing gaze swept across the room.

"Ness, Lucas, Pit, and Link. You all know what these do. Make sure to explain it to those guys, and don't lose them, as they are your only way of traveling from universe to universe. Go to the Items Department here in the arena and collect anything you might need. Good luck."

Master Hand turned away from them and stared at the rapidly descending wave of Tabuu's soldiers on the holo. Emile, Jon, and Tim looked at each other, and followed the four Smashers out of his office. They piled into the elevator which brought them to the Items level. A small silence stretched out between the two groups, but it was shattered quickly when they reached the large room carrying every single item in Brawl.

There were crates of PokeBalls, Assist Trophies, and Item Capsules. There were Party Balls floating in the corner. There were Home-Run Bats stacked neatly in piles and Beam Swords put away in boxes. The bombs were wrapped in Bubble Wrap and in Styrofoam cases. It was like a gold mine.

The four Smashers and the three LP-ers busied themselves taking things they thought would be useful on the journey they had ahead of them. The Runaway Guys still hadn't really started to comprehend everything that had happened yet.

Emile was holding a PokeBall in his hand, staring at it like he had found a diamond. "I never thought I would ever actually hold a PokeBall... Pokemon has definitely changed my life in more ways then one."

Jon was holding a Smart Bomb. "You think it's smart to bring this along?"

"NOOO! WHAT? Jon, if you bring that then you'll accidentally set it off on yourself. And I bet it'll hurt a lot, since you're not in Brawl mode right now."

Tim was looking at the racks of Assist Trophies. "Might as well take a lot," he muttered. Ness cautiously walked up beside them.

"Uh, I don't think you should take those," he said, putting them back. "They'll probably be fighting along with the others, and it'll be a bit weird to be suddenly pulled out of combat and into an entirely differnet place. It might turn out to be a good idea to let them be."

"That's true. I didn't think of it before," said Tim, and put them back. "Thanks."

"No problem," Ness answered evenly. "We can take a bunch of PokeBalls though. They'll be useful as long as we don't take Goldeen or something."

They piled a couple of Poke-Balls in the bags they were bringing along and some weapons like Beam Swords and Home-Run bats. They also wrapped up some food to bring.

"You should probably head to your house and get some clothes and things," said Ness. He seemed to be the only one who voluntarily talked to them, until Pit decided to speak up.

"After you guys are done, meet us at the arena entrance and let's move out!"

So the LP-ers walked back to Jon's house. Gathering up clothes, toothbrushes, and toothpaste and putting them away, they looked a each other. the shock of the day's events seemed to have worn off, because each of them looked at each other seriously.

Until they all bursted out laughing. When you're a Runaway Guy going on a quest, you're everything but serious.

00000

**Woohoo, the main plot of the story has shown itself. Now the Runaway Guys will travel through the different universes and have a happy fun time. **

**Also, thanks so much for the reviews and favorites and follows! When I wrote this story I had no idea people would actually like it. I think you guys helped me improve so much. Thanks again!**

**Well, I guess, see you in Chapter... 7? Lucky.**


End file.
